


The Demon Child

by FallenFates



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Demon, M/M, Origin Story, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFates/pseuds/FallenFates
Summary: Everyone has a Guardian Angel... Except Xavier. Xavier has something a little different, a Guardian Demon; who deals with things a little differently. He uses a much more violent fashion, but it's much more effective.





	The Demon Child

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me have some feed back on this story, it's been a while since I've really written a story so any pointers are helpful. enjoy this kinda short chapter!!

My name is Xavier, I’m 19 and have lived a peculiar life… I don’t have many friends, but there’s a very good reason for that. Kind of? I mean I can say that what’s happened isn’t actually my fault, but no one ever listens to me so what’s the point. 

For as long as I could remember, my “guardian” isn’t normal, yes everyone can see their own guardian, but they always seem to be told and depicted as an angel. I, um, I don’t exactly have that. I have something more dark, and sinister… a Demon.

I mean I myself don’t mind it because I’ve never been personally harmed by him. Only those who have hurt me or wronged me in anyway. He can be a bit protective and likes to try and make everyone’s life harder by using ever little excuse to tangle someone’s laces. 

Oh!! That’s right I haven’t told you his name. his name is Nero. Now, don’t freak out, he’s really not as bad as you think. He might be one of the six demons but he really isn’t as bad as people say he is. He’s just protective to those whom he is born too.

Now, you yourself can easily interact with your Guardian, as you all know, but it’s harder for others to interact unless both the guardian and guarded agree it is okay. So that means, your direct and immediate family, closest friends, and usually your spouse. So, for my that would be my mum, dad, brother, and my best friend Connor. 

I’ve always been picked on for my guardian, people have dismissed what I have told them and ended up getting themselves blamed only to blame me for their misfortune. Nero tends to laugh at these kinds of people, saying their weak-minded and that their guardian has spoiled them. 

Nero is also not all that helpful with school, he gets bored and starts to bother me or play tricks on the class, causing me more trouble than I already had. Being as I’m the first “Demon child” in ten thousand years. There’s only those six demons that attach themselves to a soul and travel with them, they can pause the souls regen time if they would like, so that’s what happened with me.  
Nero isn’t a Guardian that likes to sit in limbo and chat, he wants to see the world and see how times have changed. He only waited so long because the other five hadn’t finished their cycles out yet. Usually there is only three of the six out in one gap, to keep the chaotic energy at a minimum, though this isn’t their own doing, they still follow through with this binding. 

I should probably explain the backstory to all of this. Well, sit tight, this will be an interesting ride. Enjoy and please, keep your head on straight.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Millions of years ago, when this rock was first formed as a habitable place, there was the six demons, Cain, Nero, Judas Iscariot, Legion, Belial, and Lucifer. Then there were six archangels to balance the demons, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Selaphiel, Jegudiel. This balance was soon thrown off as more angels were being made, much few demons coming after. Both groups had started to eye the mortal realm, they wanted to protect the people living there, both peoples could agree on that, as the all mighty had created a cruel and unhappy world for his people. 

So, the battle began, the angels and demons started to argue. Who gets to guard these new people and who shall be left out? Thus, the race to the mortals began. Demons started to connect to people who would give anything. Creating contracts so the Demon can attach themselves and become their new guardian. 

As the angels caught wind of this they went to all kinds of people, those struggling and those well off, asking if they needed support or help. Soon enough stealing the favoring vote. People requested angels to guard them and the only contracts made were those first six demons. They were the only successful group for this attempt. 

Thus, the angels growing in population. Though many people made these contracts, generations to come couldn’t see them, they were forgotten for centuries before the Arch decided to start anew. They stayed with the same souls, but after they’re born again, they could always see their guardian. The parents could meet the assigned guardian and then the world was new. Everyone could see their guardian and interact, granting permission for some to see as well. 

Though, the demons became scarce, holding onto the bound souls in limbo. They were held so long that people soon forgot about the demons being guardians… Until me.


End file.
